Question: Find constants $A,$ $B,$ and $C$ so that
\[\frac{4x}{(x - 5)(x - 3)^2} = \frac{A}{x - 5} + \frac{B}{x - 3} + \frac{C}{(x - 3)^2}.\]Enter the ordered triple $(A,B,C).$
Multiplying both sides by $(x - 5)(x - 3)^2,$ we get
\[4x = A (x - 3)^2 + B(x - 5)(x - 3) + C (x - 5).\]Setting $x = 5,$ we get $4A = 20,$ so $A = 5.$

Setting $x = 3,$ we get $-2C = 12,$ so $C = -6.$  Hence,
\[4x = 5(x - 3)^2 + B(x - 5)(x - 3) - 6(x - 5).\]Then
\[B(x - 5)(x - 3) = -5x^2 + 40x - 75 = -5(x - 3)(x - 5),\]so $B = -5.$  Therefore, $(A,B,C) = \boxed{(5,-5,-6)}.$